Update:Old School Mobile: Release Date Announcement
We are absolutely thrilled to announce that Old School RuneScape on mobile will be released on both iOS and Android on October 30th! For the few of you who don't know by now (have you been living under a rock?), the mobile version of Old School RuneScape offers full cross-platform play with PC, meaning when you're out and about you can just pick up from where you left off at home. The release has been made possible not only by the tireless work of the various development teams here at Jagex, but also the tremendous success of the various beta tests we've released. We'd like to send our thanks to all of you who participated in our initial Closed Beta tests, the Android Members Beta, the Canada and Nordics soft launch, and our most recent iOS Closed Beta test. The road leading to this point has been arduous, and we know the wait has been long indeed since Old School RuneScape was first shown on mobile at RuneFest 2017. But the time taken has ensured that the Old School mobile experience will feel every bit as good as it does on PC, and we're sure you'll be delighted at how we've managed to translate the magic of Old School onto your favourite device. Play as soon as it's released, pre-order on the App Store and pre-register on Google Play now! (If you click here on a desktop, you'll be taken to the Mobile page of the website). In order for us to move Old School RuneScape into the pre-order and pre-register stage, we’re required to remove the beta build from the Google Play store. This means that those of you without the Members beta installed will not be able to access the app until its full release on October 30th. If you have access via the Members beta, the iOS closed beta, or you're located in an area in which we've soft launched (Canada, Denmark, Finland, Iceland, Norway, and Sweden), then you'll be able to continue playing right up until the full release. To confirm the above details: *If you have an Android device and you already have the Members beta installed then you will be able to continue playing. *If you have an Android device, and you're located in an area in which we've soft launched (Canada, Denmark, Finland, Iceland, Norway, and Sweden), then you can simply find the app on the Play store. *If you have an Android device, and you're not participating in the Members beta or you're not located in an area in which we've soft launched (Canada, Denmark, Finland, Iceland, Norway, and Sweden), then you won't be able to access Old School RuneScape until October 30th. Pre-register now! *If you have an iOS device and you're taking part in the closed beta then you will be able to continue playing. *If you have an iOS device and you aren't in the closed beta then you won't be able to access Old School RuneScape until October 30th. Pre-order now! We have opted to exclude certain countries from the pre-order and pre-register stage. We will be closely monitoring player interest and further countries may be excluded where necessary. This is mainly due to our concerns over the experience players will have due to the lack of local worlds in those regions. We'll continue to update you about further mobile developments as we near the full release. Note: players with iOS devices will need to be running iOS 10 or later, whilst players with Android devices will need Lollipop (Android 5.0) or later. Hyped?! Join the conversation and share your excitement on social using #OSRSMobile. Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Bruno, Curse, Ed, Gambit, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Lenny, Lottie, Mat K, Maz, Munro, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team Mods Atlas, Boko, Dark, Giara, Keyser, Jenesis, Kurotou, Meercat, Puppi, Samy, Titus, Veda, & Vegard The Old School Mobile Team Mods Noldor, Flaym & Atrox The Tech QA Team